Hijas de la oscuridad
by Boroboros
Summary: El amor nunca fue tan aterrador para Sasuke Uchiha... hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1: En medio de la nada misma

**Me gustan las historias completas, así que si lees está no la encontraras un día a medias. Tengo un lema, y ese es _Todo o Nada_. Así de simple, léeme hoy para continuarme mañana...**

* * *

- Alexia, América y Cloe - dijo Naruto, mientras Sasuke pasaba por la vieja granja victoriana.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Alexia, América y Cloe. Los nombres de las chicas que se van a mudar – Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia la granja, sus manos estaban ocupadas con una silla plegable - Son las sobrinas de la Sra. Petrova. ¿No te acuerdas que te dije que iban a vivir con ella?  
- Vagamente - dijo Sasuke, reajustando el peso del telescopio que llevaban mientras subían la colina. Habló rápidamente, por lo que Naruto supo que tenía vergüenza.  
- Son nombres bonitos - dijo Naruto - Y deben ser chicas muy dulces, porque es lo que dijo la Sra. Petrova.  
- La Sra. Petrova está loca.  
- Solo es excéntrica. Y ayer me dijo que sus sobrinas son hermosas. Quiero decir, seguro que tiene prejuicios y todo eso, pero fue muy clara. Cada una de ellas es hermosa, de una forma totalmente diferente.  
- Entonces deberían irse a California - Sasuke dijo con un tono casi inaudible - Deberían estar posando para Vogue. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto? - añadió al llegar a la cima de la colina.  
- Justo aquí - Naruto puso la silla en el suelo. Apartó algo de mugre con su pie para que el telescopio tuviera un apoyo firme. Entonces dijo casualmente:  
- Sabes, pensé que quizás podríamos venir aquí mañana para presentarnos, ya sabes…  
- ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? - Sasuke dijo tenso - Puedo organizar mi propia vida. Si quiero conocer a una chica, la conoceré. No necesito ayuda.  
- Vale, vale. No necesitas ayuda. Ten cuidado con ese objetivo…  
- Y además, ¿Qué les voy a decir? - Dijo Sasuke, ahora en racha - Bienvenidas a Konoha, donde no pasa nada nunca. Donde hay más coyotes que personas. Donde si quieres algo realmente excitante puedes ir a la ciudad para ver las carreras de ratones el sábado por la noche en el bar Gold Creek…  
- Vale, vale - Naruto suspiró. Miró a su hermano mayor, hermanos no de sangre... pero hermanos a fin de cuentas, quien en ese momento estaba siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol. Al verlo, pensarías que nunca ha estado enfermo en toda su vida. Su cabello era tan negro y brillante al igual que el de su madre, sus ojos eran tan negros tambien. Tenía la misma sana palidez que ella; el mismo color en sus mejillas. Al contrario de los Uzumaki.  
Pero cuando era un bebe, había sido pequeño y raquítico, y casi cada aliento había sido un desafío. Su asma había sido tan malo que había pasado casi todo su segundo año bajo una tienda de campaña de oxígeno, peleando para seguir con vida. Naruto, un año y medio menor, se había preguntado cada día si su hermano regresaría a casa algún día.  
Le cambió, estar solo en esa tienda donde incluso su madre no podía tocarle. Cuando salió era tímido y siempre estaba colgando del brazo de su madre. Y durante años no había sido capaz de hacer ningún deporte como los otros niños. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Sasuke iba a empezar el instituto este año – pero todavía era tímido. Y cuando se ponía a la defensiva, se ponía muy agresivo.  
Nauto deseaba que una de las chicas nuevas fuera buena para él, le sacara fuera, le diera confianza. Quizás podría arreglarlo de alguna manera…  
- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Sasuke preguntó con sospechas.  
Naruto notó que lo estaba mirando.  
- En lo buena que va a ser esta noche - dijo tontamente - Agosto es el mejor mes para ver estrellas; el aire es tan cálido y tranquilo. Hey, ahí está la primera estrella, puedes pedir un deseo.  
Señaló un punto de luz sobre el horizonte. Funcionó. Sasuke se distrajo y miró también.  
Naruto miró la parte trasera de su oscura cabeza. Si sirviera de algo, pediría algo de romance para ti, pensó. Lo desearía para mí mismo, también, ¿Pero de qué serviría? No hay nadie por aquí para ser romántico.  
Ninguna de las chicas de la escuela – excepto quizás Sakura Haruno – comprendía por qué le interesaba la astronomía, al igual que a Sasuke, o lo que sentía por las estrellas. Durante casi todo el tiempo a Sasuke no le importaba – pero a veces sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho. Un deseo de… compartirlo. Si hubiera pedido un deseo, hubiera sido eso, tener a alguien con quien compartir la noche.  
Oh, bueno. Eso no le ayudaba a superarlo. Y además, aunque no quería decírselo a Naruto, lo que estaban viendo era Júpiter y no una estrella.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza mientras se iba por el camino que iba entre matojos y cicutas. Debería haberse disculpado con Naruto por marcharse así – no le gustaba ser antipático con él. De hecho, él era la única persona con la que siempre trataba de ser decente.  
¿Pero porqué estaba tratando de juntarle con alguien? Hasta el punto de pedirle deseos a las estrellas. Y realmente Sasuke no había pedido un deseo. Pensó, que si iba a pedir un deseo, cosa que no iba a hacer porque era estúpido, sería para que sucediera algo excitante por aquí.  
Algo salvaje, Sasuke pensó – y sintió un escalofrío mientras bajaba la colina en la creciente oscuridad.

Cloe miró al quieto y brillante punto de luz que estaba sobre el horizonte. Era un planeta, lo sabía. Las dos últimas noches lo había visto moverse cruzando el cielo, junto dos pequeños puntos que debían ser sus lunas. De donde ella venía, nadie tenía la costumbre de pedirle deseos a las estrellas, pero este planeta parecía como un amigo – un viajero, igual que ella. Mientras Cloe lo miraba, sintió una especie de concentración de esperanza aumentar en ella. Casi un deseo.  
Cloe tenía que admitir que no iban hacia un comienzo muy prometedor. El aire de la noche estaba demasiado tranquilo; no se escuchaba un solo sonido. Estaba cansada y preocupada y empezaba a tener mucha, mucha hambre.  
Cloe se giró para mirar a sus hermanas.  
- Bueno, ¿Dónde está?  
- No lo sé - Alexia dijo con su tono más amable - Sé paciente.  
- Bueno, quizás deberíamos escanear los alrededores para encontrarla.  
- No - dijo Alexia - De ninguna manera. Recuerda lo que decidimos.  
- Seguramente se habrá olvidado de que veníamos - America dijo - Te dije que estaba poniéndose senil.  
- No digas cosas así. No es de buena educación - dijo Alexia, todavía amable, pero entre dientes.  
Alexia siempre era amable cuando podía sobrellevarlo. Tenía diecinueve, era alta, delgada y majestuosa. Tenía ojos de color canela y pelo castaño que le caía formando ondas.  
America tenía diecisiete y tenía el pelo del color del oro que sobresalía hacia atrás como las alas de un pájaro. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar y nunca era amable.  
Cloe era la más joven, acababa de cumplir dieciséis, y no se parecía nada a sus hermanas. Tenía un pelo rubio platino, que normalmente usaba para esconderse detrás de él, y ojos verdes. La gente decía que parecía tranquila, pero nunca lo estaba. Normalmente estaba excitada locamente o ansiosa y confusa.  
Ahora mismo estaba ansiosa. Estaba preocupada por su maltrecha y antigua maleta de cuero. No podía oír nada en su interior.  
- ¿Hey, porque no se adelantan un poco para ver si se acerca?  
Sus hermanas la miraron. Había pocas cosas en las que coincidían Alexia y America, pero Cloe era una de ellas. Podía ver que estaban a punto de aliarse contra ella.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo America, mostrando los dientes brevemente.  
Y Alexia dijo:  
- Planeas algo. ¿Qué es, Cloe?  
Cloe suavizó sus pensamientos y su cara y las miró cándidamente. O eso esperaba.  
Le devolvieron la mirada durante unos pocos minutos, después se miraron una a otra, dándose por vencidas.  
- Vamos a andar, lo sabes - America le dijo a Alexia.  
- Hay cosas peores que andar - dijo Alexia. Apartó un mechó de color castaño de su frente y miró alrededor de la estación de autobuses, que consistía en una cabina de tres paredes de cristal y un banco de madera - Ojala hubiera un teléfono.  
- Bueno, no lo hay. Y estamos a treinta kilómetros de Konoha - America dijo, con sus dorados ojos brillando con alegría - Deberíamos dejar aquí nuestras maletas.  
Cloe se alarmó.  
- No, no. Tengo todos mis… toda mi ropa aquí dentro. Venga, treinta kilómetros no es tanto - Con una mano cogió la jaula del gato, estaba hecha a mano, con cartones y cables, y con la otra cogió la maleta. Anduvo un rato hasta que escuchó el crujir de la grava detrás de ella. La estaban siguiendo: Alexia suspirando tranquilamente, America tosiendo ligeramente, con su pelo brillando como el oro bajo la luz de las estrellas.

La carretera estaba oscura y desértica. Pero no silenciosa del todo, había decenas de pequeños ruidos, uniéndose en uno armonizando la noche. Hubiera sido agradable, de no ser por que la maleta de Cloe se hacía más pesada con cada paso, y tenía más hambre de la que había tenido nunca. Sabía que no debía decírselo a Alexia, pero le hacía sentirse confusa y débil.  
Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que debería dejar la maleta en el suelo y descansar, escuchó un nuevo sonido  
Era un coche, venía detrás de ellas. El motor sonaba tan fuerte que pareció tardar mucho tiempo en acercarse a ellas, pero cuando pasó, Cloe vio que el coche iba muy rápido. Entonces hubo un crujido de gravilla y el coche se detuvo. Retrocedió y Cloe vio a un chico que le miraba por la ventanilla.  
Había otro chico en el asiento del pasajero. Cloe les miró curiosa.  
Parecían tener la edad de Alexia, y estaban muy bronceados. El que estaba conduciendo tenía el pelo rubio y parecía como si no se hubiera lavado en mucho tiempo. El otro tenía el pelo castaño. Llevaba un abrigo sin camiseta debajo. Tenía un palillo en la boca.  
Ambos miraron a Cloe, con tanta curiosidad como ella. Entonces la ventanilla del conductor se deslizó hacia abajo. Cloe estaba fascinada de lo rápido que iba.  
- ¿Necesitan que las llevemos? - Dijo el conductor, con una extraña sonrisa. Sus dientes brillaban en contraste con su piel.  
Cloe miró a Alexia y a America, que se estaban acercando. America no dijo nada, pero miró al coche a través de sus largas pestañas. Los ojos marrones de Alexia estaban muy calientes.  
- Claro que sí - Dijo, sonriendo. Después, dudando - Pero vamos a la granja Petrova, quizás no pillen el camino…  
- Oh, hey. Conozco el lugar. No está muy lejos - Dijo el del abrigo a través del palillo - De todas formas, lo que sea por una dama - Dijo, con lo que parecía un intento de galantería. Abrió su puerta y salió del coche - Una de ustedes puede sentarse delante, y yo puedo sentarme con las otras dos detrás. Qué suerte tengo, ¿eh? - le dijo al conductor.  
- Que suerte - Dijo el conductor, sonriendo ampliamente. Abrió su puerta también - Ve y pon la jaula del gato delante, las maletas van al maletero - Dijo.  
Alexia le sonrió a Cloe, y Cloe supo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Me pregunto si será todo el mundo así de amable? Pusieron sus cosas dentro y luego entraron al coche, Cloe se sentó delante. Alexia y America detrás, con el tipo del abrigo. Un minuto más tarde volaban sobre la carreta a gran velocidad, cosa que le encantó a Cloe, con la grava crujiendo bajo las ruedas.  
- Soy Vic - Dijo el conductor.  
- Yo Todd - Dijo el del abrigo.  
Alexia dijo:  
- Yo soy Alexia, y esta es America. Y la de adelante es Cloe.  
- ¿Son amigas?  
- Somos hermanas - Dijo Cloe.  
- No parecen hermanas.  
- Todo el mundo dice eso - Cloe se refería a todo el mundo desde que se habían escapado. En casa, todo el mundo sabía que eran hermanas, así que nadie lo decía.  
- ¿Qué estaban haciendo fuera tan tarde? - Preguntó Vic - No es un buen lugar para chicas simpáticas.  
- No somos simpáticas - Dijo America ausente.  
- Tratamos de serlo - Dijo Alexia reprobándola entre dientes. Hacia Vic, dijo - Estábamos esperando a nuestra tía Opal, nos iba a recoger en la parada de autobús, pero no ha venido. Vamos a vivir en la granja Petrova.  
- ¿La vieja Petrova es su tía? - Dijo Todd, quitándose el palillo - ¿Esa vieja loca? - Vic se giró para mirarlea y ambos rieron y sacudieron la cabeza.  
Cloe apartó la vista de Vic. Miró la jaula del gato, escuchando los pequeños gruñidos que querían decir que Tiggy estaba despierto.  
Se sentía algo… incómoda. Sentía algo. Aunque estos tipos parecían amables, había algo bajo la superficie. Pero estaba demasiado dormida – y demasiado mareada de hambre – para saber exactamente lo que era.  
Alexia todavía parecía amable y compuesta, pero America miraba la puerta del coche que estaba a su lado pensativa. Cloe sabía que estaba buscando un manillar. Pero no había.  
- Que pena - Dijo Vic - Este coche es un montón de basura. Ni siquiera se pueden abrir las puertas traseras desde dentro.  
Cogió a Cloe del brazo tan fuerte que casi podía sentir la presión sobre el hueso.  
- Ahora, chicas, van a ser amables y nadie saldrá herido.  
Parecieron ir en coche un largo rato hasta que Vic habló de nuevo.  
- ¿Han estado alguna vez en Oregón?  
Cloe parpadeó y murmuró una negativa.  
- Tiene algunos solitarios lugares - Dijo Vic - Aquí, por ejemplo. Konoha era una ciudad con oro, pero cuando se terminó y el tren dejó de parar, se murió. Ahora está volviendo a ser salvaje.  
Su tono era significativo, pero Cloe no comprendió lo que trataba de decir.  
- Pero sí parece tranquila - Dijo Alexia educadamente desde el asiento trasero.  
Vic soltó un breve gruñido.  
- Sí, bueno, tranquila no es exactamente lo que quería decir. Me refiero, mira esta carretera. Esas granjas están muy alejadas, ¿Verdad? Si gritas, no habrá nadie para oírte.  
Cloe parpadeó. Qué cosa tan extraña para decir. Alexia, todavía educadamente dando conversación dijo:  
- Bueno, tú y Todd sí.  
- Quiero decir, nadie más - Vic dijo y Cloe podía sentir su impaciencia. Había estado conduciendo más y más lentamente. Ahora llevó el coche a un lado de la carretera y se detuvo. Aparcando.  
- No hay nadie para escucharlas - Aclaró, girándose para mirar al asiento trasero. Cloe miró también y vio a Todd sonriendo, una amplia sonrisa con los dientes cerrados sobre el palillo.  
- Así es - Dijo Todd - Estan aquí solas con nosotros, así que será mejor que nos hagan caso, ¿Verdad?  
Cloe vio que estaba sujetando a Alexia con una mano y la muñeca de America con la otra.


	2. Chapter 2: Una bienvenida sangrienta

**Me gustan las historias completas, así que si lees está no la encontraras un día a medias. Tengo un lema, y ese es _Todo o Nada_. Así de simple, léeme hoy para continuarme mañana...**

* * *

- Somos chicos solitarios - Dijo Todd desde atrás - No hay chicas de nuestra edad por aquí, así que estamos solos. Y entonces nos hemos encontrado con tres chicas como ustedes. Bueno, es natural que queramos conoceros mejor. ¿Verdad?  
- Entonces si quieren seguirnos el juego, todos lo pasaremos bien - Vic dijo.  
- Bien, oh, no - Dijo Alexia, cansada. Cloe sabía que había captado parte de los pensamientos de Vic y estaba tratando de no espiar más - America y Cloe son demasiado jóvenes para eso. Lo siento, pero tenemos que decir que no.  
- Ni siquiera lo haré cuando sea mayor - Dijo Cloe - Pero eso no era lo que querían decir los chicos, era esto. Proyectó algunas de las imágenes que había sacado de la mente de Vic en la de Alexia.  
- Oh, cielos - Dijo Alexia secamente - Cloe, sabes que dijimos que no espiaríamos así a la gente.  
- Ahora, mira - Dijo Vic en un tono que indicaba que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Se acercó y agarró a Cloe del otro brazo, forzándola a mirarlo a la cara - No estamos aquí para hablar. ¿Vale? - La sacudió. Cloe estudió sus facciones un momento, después giró su cabeza para mirar al asiento trasero.  
La cara de Alexia era pálida como la crema en contraste con su castaño pelo. Cloe podía sentir que estaba triste y decepcionada. El pelo de America estaba dorado y ella estaba frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Y bien? - Le dijo America silenciosamente a Alexia.  
- ¿Y bien? - Cloe le dijo también. Se movió cuando Vic trató de acercarse a ella. _Venga, Alexia, se está acercando. _  
_Supongo que no tenemos elección, dijo Alexia.  
_Inmediatamente Cloe se giró hacia Vic. Todavía trataba de moverla, parecía sorprendido de que no quisiera ir con él.  
Cloe dejó de resistirse y lo dejó que la acercara a él, entonces suavemente liberó uno de sus brazos y lo movió hacia delante. El movimiento le golpeó justo en la barbilla. Sus dientes rechinaron y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su garganta.  
Cloe se acercó y lo mordió.  
Se sentía culpable y excitada. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo así, a abatir una presa que estaba despierta y moviéndose en vez de hipnotizada o dócil. Sabía que sus instintos eran tan buenos como los de un cazador que había crecido atacando humanos en callejones. Era parte de su genética evaluar todo lo que veía en forma de comida, si podía conseguirlo, y cuáles eran sus debilidades.

El único problema es que no debería estar disfrutando de su comida, porque era exactamente lo contrario de lo que ella, Alexia y America habían venido a hacer a Konoha.  
Sabía que había actividad en el asiento trasero. Alexia había levantado el brazo de Todd que él usaba para sujetarla. Al otro lado America había hecho lo mismo. Todd estaba peleando, su voz gritaba:  
- Hey, hey, qué están...  
Alexia lo mordió.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
America lo mordió.  
- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué demonios son?  
Se agitó salvajemente un minuto o así, después se relajó mientras Alexia le inducía mentalmente un trance. Solo paso un minuto cuando Alexia dijo _Ya es suficiente.  
_Cloe dijo, _Aw.  
_- Es suficiente. Dile que no recuerde nada sobre todo esto, y averigua si sabe dónde está la granja Petrova.  
Todavía alimentándose, Cloe buscó en su mente, tocándole ligeramente con un tentáculo de sus pensamientos. Depués retrocedió, cerrando la boca como si hubiera besado el cuello de Vic. Vic era una gran muñeca inerte en ese momento, y se golpeó contra el volante cuando ella lo soltó.  
- La granja está por allí, tenemos que regresar al cruce de antes - Dijo - Es extraño. Estaba pensando que no tendría problemas porque por algo relacionado con la Tía Opal. No pude ver el qué.  
- Probablemente que está loca - America dijo sin emoción alguna. Todd pensaba que no tendrían problemas porque su padre es un Anciano.  
- No tienen Ancianos - Dijo Cloe, vagamente - Te refieres a un alcalde o oficial de policía, o algo así.  
Alexia estaba frunciendo el ceño, sin mirarlas.  
- Está bien - Dijo ella - Esta era una emergencia; teníamos que hacerlo. Pero ahora vamos a volver a lo que acordamos.  
- Hasta la próxima emergencia - Dijo America, sonriendo hacia la noche.  
Cloe dijo:  
- ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlos aquí?  
- ¿Por qué no? - Dijo America sin importarle mucho - Se despertarán en unas pocas horas.  
Cloe miró el cuello de Vic. Las dos pequeñas heridas que sus dientes habían hecho ya estaban cerrando. Para mañana solo serían rojizas, como arañazos viejos.  
Cinco minutos más tarde estaban otra vez en la carretera con sus maletas. Esta vez Cloe estaba alegre. La diferencia era que estaba llena de sangre, con las energías renovadas y lista para subir montañas. Agitaba la jaula del gato y la maleta de forma alternativa al andar, Tiggy gruñó.  
Era estupendo estar fuera así, sola en el caliente aire de la noche, con nadie que la mirara de forma desaprobadora. Estupendo escuchar los ciervos y los conejos, y las ratas alimentándose en los alrededores. La felicidad llenaba a Cloe. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.  
- ¿Es lindo, no es así? - Dijo Alexia suavemente, mirando a su alrededor cuando llegaron al cruce - Es el mundo real. Y tenemos el mismo derecho de estar aquí que cualquier otra persona.  
- Creo que es la sangre - Dijo America - La sangre de los humanos libres es mucho mejor que la de los esclavos. ¿Por qué nuestra querida hermana nunca nos dijo eso?  
_Ash, _pensó Cloe, y sintió el frío viento. Miró detrás de ella, sin buscar un coche pero si algo más silencioso y mortal. De pronto notó lo debíl que era su burbuja de felicidad.  
- ¿Nos van a atrapar? - preguntó a Alexia. Convirtiéndose, en un segundo, en una abuela de sesenta años girándose buscando ayuda en su hermana mayor.  
Y Alexia, la mejor hermana del mundo, dijo inmediatamente, _No_.  
- Pero si _Corinne_ lo descubre, ella es la única que se podría dar cuenta de que…  
- No nos van a descubrir - Dijo Alexia - Nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.  
Cloe se sintió mejor. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y le extendió una mano hacia Alexia, quién la cogió.  
- Juntas para siempre - Dijo ella.  
America, que estaba unos pasos más adelante, miró sobre su hombro. Entonces retrocedió y puso su mano sobre la de ellas.  
- Juntas para siempre.  
Alexia lo dijo solemnemente; America lo dijo entrecerrando sus amarillentos ojos. Cloe lo dijo con gran determinación.  
Mientras anduvieron, Cloe se sintió alegre de nuevo, disfrutando de la noche aterciopelada.  
La carretera estaba sucia, sin pavimentar. Atravesaron praderas. Una granja a la izquierd, con un largo camino ante ella. Y finalmente, al otro extremo de la carretera, otra casa.  
- Esa es - Dijo Alexia. Cloe la reconoció también, por las fotos que la tía Opal les había enviado. Tenía dos partes, un porche que rodeaba la casa, y un alto techo con muchas ventanas. Había una cúpula en el tejado, y había una veleta encima. Una veleta de verdad, pensó Cloe, mirándola. Su alegría alcanzó el máximo.  
- La adoro - Dijo solemne.  
Alexia y America se habían detenido, pero sus expresiones estaban lejos de la alegría. Alexia casi se veía horrorizada.  
- Es una ruina - Murmuró - La pintura de la casa está desgastada. En las fotos no se veía eso.  
- Y el porche - DijoAmerica - Se cae a trozos. Quizás se derrumbe en cualquier minuto.  
- El trabajo…- Suspiró Alexia - EL trabajo que va a llevar arreglar todo esto…  
- Y el dinero - Dijo America.  
Cloe les dedicó una fría mirada.  
- ¿La vamos a arreglar? A mí me gusta así. Es diferente.  
Rígida con superioridad, cogió sus maletas y se fue hacia la entrada del camino. Había una verja destartalada, con una puerta y una montaña de maderas blancas como si alguien hubiera planeado arreglarla pero nunca lo hubiera terminado.  
Cloe dejó la maleta en el suelo y empujó la puerta. Ante su sorpresa, se abrió.  
- Ves, quizás no se vea bien, pero todavía funciona… - No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. La puerta se le cayó encima - Bueno, quizás no funcione, pero es nuestra.  
Alexia y America le quitaban la puerta de encima.  
- No, es de la tía Opal - Dijo America.  
Alexia solamente se atusó el pelo y dijo:  
- Vamos.  
Faltaba un tablón en las escaleras del porche, y varios del suelo. Cloe saltó entre ellos con dignidad. La puerta le había dado un buen golpe, y como era de madera, le dolía. De hecho, todo parecía ser de madera aquí, lo que le daba a Cloe un sentimiento de alarma. En casa, la madera era temída, y se mantenía lo más lejos posible.  
Tienes que tener mucho cuidado para vivir en este tipo de mundo, pensó Cloe. O si no te puedes hacer daño.  
Alexia y America estaban llamando a la puerta, Alexia de forma educada, con los nudillos. America sonoramente, con el lateral de su mano. No hubo respuesta alguna.  
- No parece estar aquí - Dijo Alexia.  
- Ha decidido que no quiere que estemos aquí - Dijo America, con los dorados ojos brillando.  
- Quizás fue a la estación de bus equivocada - Dijo Cloe.  
- Oh, claro. Seguro que es eso - Dijo Alexia - Pobre vieja, nos estará esperando en medio de ninguna parte y pensará que no hemos aparecido.  
- Algunas veces no eres tan estúpida - America le informó a Cloe. Gran halago de America.  
- Bueno, entremos - Dijo Cloe, para mostrar lo agradecida que estaba - Regresará en algún momento.  
- Las casas de los humanos tienen cerrojos - Empezó Alexia, pero la casa no estaba cerrada. El manillar giró en la mano de Cloe. Las tres entraron.  
Estaba oscuro, más que afuera, pero los ojos de Cloe se acostumbraron en unos segundos.  
- Hey, no está mal - Dijo ella. Estaban en un amplio con enormes y pesados muebles. De madera, por supuesto, pulida y barnizada. Las mesas estaban rematadas con mármol.  
Alexia encontró un interruptor y de pronto la habitación estaba demasiado luminosa. Parpadando, Cloe vio que las paredes eran de color verde manzana pálido, con rodapiés, de madera verde también. Le hizo sentirse tranquila. Y anclada allí, como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Quizás eran los muebles.  
Miró a Alexia, quién estaba mirando a su alrededor con el cuerpo relajándose lentamente.  
Alexia sonrió y sus miradas se encontraron. Asintió una vez, _Sí_.  
Cloe disfrutaba de la gloria de tener razón en dos ocasiones seguidas, y entonces recordó su maleta.  
- Veamos como es el resto de este lugar - Dijo apresuradamente - Yo iré escaleras arriba; miren por aquí.  
- Solo quieres escoger la mejor habitación - Dijo America.  
Cloe la ignoró, apresurándose, volando sobre las escaleras enmoquetadas. Había muchas habitaciones, y cada una de ellas era muy espaciosa. No quería la mejor, solo la más alejada.  
En el extremo del pasillo había una habitación pintada de azul marino. Cloe cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso la maleta sobre la cama. Conteniendo el aliento, abrió la maleta.  
_Oh. Oh, no. Oh, no…  
_Tres minutos más tarde escuchó cómo se abría la puerta tras ella, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para girarse.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo la voz de America.  
Cloe levantó la vista del esfuerzo de resucitar a los dos gatitos que sujetaba.  
- ¡Están muertos! - gritó.  
- Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Necesitan respirar, idiota. ¿Cómo esperabas que lo consiguieran después de dos días de viaje?  
Cloe esnifó.  
- Alexia te dijo que solo podías llevarte uno.  
Cloe esnifó más fuerte y la miró.  
- Lo sé. Por eso puse estos dos en la maleta - Le dio hipo - Al menos Tiggy está bien.  
Se puso de rodillas y se aseguró de que estaba bien. Sus orejas estaban hacia atrás, sus dorados ojos brillando en mitad de una bola de pelo. Siseó, y Cloe se sentó de nuevo. Estaba bien.  
- Cinco dólares por ocuparme de los muertos - Dijo America.  
- ¡No! - Cloe se saltó sobre ellos protectoramente, enseñando las uñas.  
- No así - Dijo America, ofendida - No me gusta comer desechos. Mira, si no te deshaces de ellos de alguna forma, Alexia se enterará. Por dios, chica, eres un vampiro - Añadió mientras Cloe se llevaba los inertes cuerpos a su pecho - Actúa como tal.  
- Quiero enterrarlos - Dijo Cloe - Deberían tener un funeral.  
America puso los ojos en blanco y se fue. Cloe envolvió los pequeños cuerpos con su chaqueta y fue tras ella de puntillas. Una pala, pensó. ¿Donde podría haber una?  
Manteniendo las orejas bien abiertas para escuchar a Alexia, bajó al primer piso. Todas las habitaciones parecían como el salón: imponentes y en un ligero estado de decadencia. La cocina era enorme. Tenía una chimenea abierta y una puerta que daba a la lavandería. También tenía una puerta que iba al sótano.  
Cloe bajó las escaleras con cuidado. No encendió la luz porque necesitaba ambas manos para sujetar a los gatitos. Y, debido a los gatitos, no podía ver sus pies. Tenía que buscar el siguiente escalón a tientas.  
En la parte baja de las escaleras su pie se encontró con algo que le bloqueaba el paso. Lentamente Cloe alzó su cuello y miró abajo. Estaba oscuro. Ella misma con su cuerpo estaba bloqueando la escasa luz que venía de la cocina. Pero podía ver lo que parecía un viejo montón de ropa vieja. Cloe estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.  
Tocó el montón de ropa con un pie. Se movió ligeramente. Cloe respiró profundamente y lo golpeó más fuerte. Era algo sólido. Rodó de una pieza. Cloe miró hacia abajo, respirando rápidamente un momento y gritó.  
Un buen grito para llamar la atención. Añadió unos pensamientos no verbales, el equivalente telepático de una sirena. _¡Alexia! ¡America! ¡Bajen aquí ahora mismo!_  
Veinte segundos más tarde la luz del sótano se encendió y Alexia y America bajaron las escaleras ruidosamente.  
- Te lo he dicho y te lo repito - Alexia estaba diciendo entre dientes - No usamos nuestros… - Se detuvo, mirando.  
- Creo que es la tía Opal - Dijo Cloe.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?

**Me gustan las historias completas, así que si lees está no la encontraras un día a medias. Tengo un lema, y ese es _Todo o Nada_. Así de simple, léeme hoy para continuarme mañana...**

* * *

- No se ve muy bien - Dijo America, mirando por encima del hombro de Alexia. Alexia dijo:  
- Oh, cielos - Y se sentó.  
La abuela Opal era una momia. Su piel era como el cuero: amarillenta, dura y suave. Casi brillante. Y la piel era todo lo que quedaba de ella, solo un montón de cuero sobre los huesos. No tenía pelo. Sus cuencas oculares estaban llenas de tejido seco. Su nariz se había roto.  
- Pobre tía - Dijo Alexia. Sus marrones ojos estaban húmedos.  
- Nos veremos así cuando muramos - Murmuró America.  
Cloe pisoteó el suelo.  
- No, miren, chicas. No se estan dando cuenta. ¡Miren eso! - Señaló con el pie la parte central. Ahí, entre la ropa azulada y la piel, había una astilla gigante de madera. Era casi como una larga flecha, ancha en la base y más fina por donde estaba clavada. Todavía quedaban restos de pintura blanca en un lado. Había más fragmentos en el suelo.  
- Pobrecita - Dijo Alexia - Debía llevarlos cuando se cayó."  
Cloe miró a America. America la miró con exasperación en sus dorados ojos. Había pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo, pero Alexia era una de ellas.  
- Alexia - Dijo America - Ha sido estacada.  
- Oh, no.  
- Oh, sí - Dijo Cloe - Alguien la mató. Y ese alguien sabía que era un vampiro.  
Alexia estaba negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Pero quién podría saberlo?  
- Bueno… - Pensó Cloe - Otro vampiro.  
- O un cazador de vampiros - Dijo America.  
Alexia miró hacia arriba, en shock.  
- Eso no existe. Son solo historias para asustar a los niños, ¿Verdad?  
America se encogió de hombros, pero sus dorados ojos estaban oscuros. Cloe se movió incómoda. La libertad que había sentido en la carretera, la paz en el salón y ahora esto. De pronto se sintió vacía y aislada.  
Alexia se sentó en las escaleras, parecía demasiado cansada para retirarse de la frente un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado.  
- Quizás no debería haberlas traido aquí - Dijo suavemente - Quizás aquí sea peor.  
No lo dijo, pero Cloe podía sentir lo que estaba pensando. _Quizás deberíamos regresar.  
_- No puede ser peor - Dijo Cloe - Y moriría antes de regresar.  
Lo decía en serio. ¿Esperar de nuevo a que apareciera un hombre? ¿Con bodas acordadas y restricciones sin fin? ¿De vuelta hacia todas esas caras de disgusto, que condenaban todo lo desconocido rapidamente, todo lo que no se hacía de la misma forma que hace cien años?  
- No podemos regresar - Dijo ella.  
- No, no podemos - America dijo secamente - Literalmente. A no ser que queramos terminar como la Tia Opal - Hizo una pausa significante - O como el tío Hodge.  
Alexia miró hacia arriba.  
- Ni siquiera lo menciones.  
El estómago de Cloe se encogió.  
- No lo harían - Dijo, oprimiendo un recuerdo que trataba de salir - No a sus propios nietos. No a nosotras.  
- La cosa es - Dijo America - Que no podemos regresar, así que tenemos que ir hacia delante. Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer aquí sin la tía Opal para ayudarnos, especialmente si hay un cazador de vampiros suelto. Pero primero, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? - Asintió hacia el cadáver.  
Alexia sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Miró al sótano como si pensara encontrar la respuesta en una esquina. Su mirada se topó con Cloe. Se detuvo ahí, y Cloe pudo notar como el radar de su hermana se activaba.  
- Cloe ¿Qué hay en tu chaqueta?  
Cloe estaba demasiado cansada para mentir. Abrió la chaqueta y le enseñó a Alexia los gatitos.  
- No sabía que estar en la maleta los mataría.  
Alexia estaba demasiado cansada para enfadarse. Miró hacia arriba y luego suspiró. Entonces, mirando de nuevo a Cloe dijo:  
- ¿pero porqué los has bajado aquí?  
- No lo hacía. Solo buscaba una pala. Iba a enterrarlos en el patio trasero.  
Hubo una pausa. Cloe miró a sus hermanas y se miraron mutuamente. Entonces las tres miraron a los gatitos. Entonces miraron a la tía Opal.

Sasuke estaba paralizado.  
Era una noche hermosa, una noche perfecta. Una inversión del aire mantenía el aire sobre su cabeza caliente y tranquilo, y la vista era excelente. Había muy poca contaminación luminosa y nada de luz directa. La granja victoriana que estaba bajo la colina estaba a oscuras. La vieja loca siempre era muy atenta con eso.  
Delante, la vía láctea cruzaba el cielo como un río. Al sur, donde Sasuke apuntaba con los binoculares, estaba la constelación de Sagitario, que siempre le parecía como una tetera más que un arquero. Y justo encima de la tetera había una mancha rosa que parecía niebla. No era niebla. Eran nubes de estrellas. Una fábrica de estrellas llamada la Nebulosa Lagoon. El polvo y el gas de la estrellas muertas se reciclaban para crear nuevas estrellas.  
Estaba a cuatrocientos cincuenta años luz. Y él la estaba mirando, en este mismo momento. Un joven de diecisiete años con unos binoculares de segunda mano estaba mirando como nacían las estrellas. Algunas veces se sentía tan emocionado y tan deseoso que pensaba que se iba a romper en pedazos él mismo.  
Como no había nadie más alrededor, podía dejar de fingir que todo eso no lo emocionaba. Después de un rato se sentó, a obsevar.  
Oh, venga ya, descansa un poco, se dijo a sí mismo. Estás loco, lo sabes. Deseaba no haber pensando en Sakura antes. Porque ahora, por algún motivo, la estaba viendo tal y como se veía el día que fueron a ver el eclipse juntos. Sus verdes ojos llenos de excitación, como si realmente le importara lo que estaba viendo. Como si, por un momento, lo comprendiera.  
He sido uno con la noche, dijo un cántico romántico dentro de él, tratando de hacerlo estremecer de algún modo. Sí, claro, Sasuke, le dijo a la voz cínicamente. Cogió la bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía en el bolsillo. Era imposible sentirse romántico y sobrecogido cuando se comían patatas fritas.  
Tenía que darse prisa porque la luna salía a las 11:16. Pero antes de que girara el binocular hacia saturno, miró una última vez a Lagoon. Realmente al Este de Lagoon, tratando de ver las estrellas que había allí.  
No podía verlas. Sus ojos no eran suficientemente buenos. Si tuviera un telescopio como el que tenía Naruto, si viviera en Chile donde el aire era má seco, si pudiera pasar la atmósfera de la Tierra... Entonces quizás pudiera. Pero por ahora… estaba limitado por la visión humana. Las pupilas humanas no se dilatan más de nueve mm.  
No podía hacer nada.  
Estaba justo centrándose sobre Saturno cuando una luz se encendió en la granja. No una pequeña luz del porche. Una lámpara del corral. Iluminaba la parte posterior de la propiedad.  
Sasuke se sentó, molesto. No le importaba, podía ver Júpiter, ver sus anillos que esta noche parecían hilos de plata cruzando el centro del planeta. Pero era extraño, la vieja loca nunca encendía las luces traseras por la noche.  
Las chicas, pensó Sasuke. Las sobrinas. Debían de haber llegado y les estaría enseñando la casa. Distraídamente miro con sus binoculares. Tenía curiosidad.  
Eran buenos prismáticos, ligeros y brillantes. Los usaba para todo, desde para buscar algo en el cielo oscuro o para ver los cráteres de la luna. Ahora mismo, agrandaban la casa de la vieja loca unas diez veces.  
Pero no vio a la Sra. Opal. Podía ver el jardín. Podía ver la zona rodeada de una verja en la que la Sra. Opal tenía las cabras. Y podía ver tres chicas, todas bien iluminadas por la lámpara. Una tenía el pelo marrón, otra dorado y la tercera del color de los anillos de Júpiter. Tan plateado. Como la luz de las estrellas. Llevaban algo envuelto en plástico. Plástico negro. Bolsas de basura, si no se equivocaba. Pero, ¿Qué estaban haciendo con eso? Enterrarlo. La más bajita con pelo plateado tenía una pala. Era una buena cavadora, también. En unos pocos minutos había quitado casi todos los iris de la Sra. Opal. Entonces la mediana, la del pelo dorado, cogió la pala, y la última en turnarse fue la del pelo marrón.  
Entonces cogieron las bolsas de basura, el objeto que envolvían mediría un metro sesenta más o menos, parecía muy ligero, y lo metieron en el agujero que acaban de hacer. Empezaron a rellenar el agujero con tierra. No, se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke. No seas ridículo, no eres Naruto. No seas loco. Seguro que hay una explicación completamente normal para esto.  
El problema era, que no se le ocurría ninguna. No, no, no. Esto no es Rear Window, no estamos en la zona Twilight. Solo están enterrando algo. Algo... raro.  
¿Qué mas aparte de un cuerpo podía medir metro sesenta, estar rígido y necesitar bolsas de basura para ser enterrado? Y, Sasuke sintió una ola de adrenalina que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.  
Y… ¿Dónde estaba la vieja loca? La adrenalina llenaba sus manos y pies. Le hizo sentirse fuera de control, cosa que odiaba. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que bajar los binoculares.  
¿Naruto lo estara viendo tambien?  
La Sra. O está bien. Está bien. Cosas así no pasan en la vida real. ¿Qué haría Sherlock H.? De pronto, en medio del ataque de pánico, Sasuke sintió una risa tratando de salír de su boca. Y Sherlock Holmes, por supuesto, hubiera bajado la colina y hubiera ido a investigar. Espiaría a las chicas desde atrás de un arbusto y después cavaría en el jardín cuando hubieran regresado a la casa. Pero las cosas así no pasaban. Sasuke no podía imaginarse cavando en el patio de un vecino en mitad de la noche. Lo tomarian y sería muy humillante. La Sra. O saldría de la casa viva y alarmada, y Sasuke seria el hazme reir hasta de Naruto. En un libro sería divertido. En la vida real ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Una buena cosa, es que pudo notar lo absurda que era su paranoia. Dentro de él, obviamente sabía que la Sra. O estaba bien. De lo contrario, no estaría ahí sentado, estaría llamando a la policía, como cualquier persona racional.  
De alguna forma, de pronto se sintió muy cansado. Demasiado para ver estrellas. Miró su reloj con la luz rubí de una linterna. Casi las once, bueno, todo se terminaría en dieciséis minutos de todas formas. Cuando la luna sale, iluminaría el cielo. Pero antes de esperar que Naruto desmontara el telescopio para regresar, tomo los binoculares de nuevo. Solo una última mirada.  
No le haría ningún daño ir allí mañana, pensó Sasuke. De todas formas, iba a tener que acompañar a Naruto. Debería darles la bienvenida a esas chicas. Y tambien tengo que devolver las tijeras de podar que mi papá cogió prestadas y el cuchillo que la Sra. O me dio para quitar el tapón de la gasolina. Y, por supuesto, si veo a la Sra. O, entonces sabré que todo está bien.

_Corinne_ llegó hasta el cruce de la carretera y se detuvo para mirar el lejano punto de luz. Se podían ver más cosas desde las ciudades aisladas del campo. Desde ahí, Júpiter, el rey de los planetas, parecía un feo OVNI.  
- ¿Dónde has estado? - Dijo una voz cercana - Llevo horas esperando.  
_Corinne_ respondió sin girarse.  
- ¿Qué donde he estado? ¿Dónde has estado? Deberías de estar en aquella colina, Quinn - Con las manos en sus bolsillos, señaló con el codo.  
- Incorrecto. Era esta colina y he estado esperando aquí sentado todo el tiempo. Pero olvídalo. ¿Están aquí o no?  
_Corinne_ se giró y anduvo apresuradamente hacia el coche que estaba aparcado junto a la carretera, con las luces apagadas. Inclinó un codo sobre la puerta, mirando hacia abajo.  
- Hey, hola. Te dije que vendrían. Es el único lugar en el que pueden estar.  
- ¿Las tres?  
- Por supuesto, las tres. Mis hermanas siempre van juntas.  
Los labios de Quinn se curvaron.  
- Los lamia son tan familiares.  
- Y los vampiros convertidos tan maravillosos… Enano - _Corinne_ dijo serenamente, mirando al cielo de nuevo.  
Quinn le dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba embutido dentro del coche.  
- Bueno, es que, nunca terminé de crecer ¿Verdad? - Dijo suavemente - Uno de tus ancestros se ocupó de eso.  
_Corinne_ se movió para sentarse sobre la parte delante del coche.  
- Creo que quizás este año yo misma deje de crecer - Dijo, todavía mirando la colina - Veinte no es una mala edad.  
- Quizás no si tienes elección - Quinn dijo, su voz tan suave como las hojas cayendo - Intenta tener veinte durante cuatro siglos, sin final a la vista.  
_Corinne_ se giró para sonreírle.  
- Lo siento. Por la culpa de mi familia.  
- Y yo lo siento por tu familia. Los Redfern han tenido muchos problemas últimamente, ¿Verdad? Veamos si tengo razón. Primero tu tío Hodge rompe las leyes y es castigado apropiadamente.  
- Mi tío político - Le interrumpió _Corinne_ con un tono educado, levantando un dedo - Era un Petrov, no un Redfern. Y eso fue hace más de diez años.  
- Y entonces tu tía Opal…  
- Mi tátara‐tía Opal.  
- Desaparece completamente. Rompe todo contacto con nuestro mundo. Aparentemente porque prefiere vivir en mitad de ninguna parte con los humanos.  
_Corinne_ se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.  
- Debe ser buena la caza en mitad de ninguna parte con los humanos. Sin competiciones. Y sin límites ni reglas Vampiricas, sin Ancianos diciendo a cuantos puedes atacar.  
- Y sin supervisión - Dijo Quinn agriamente - No importa tanto el que viva aquí, pero está obviamente animando a tus hermanas a que se unan a ella. Deberías haberlo informado cuando supiste que se veían en secreto.  
_Corinne_ se encogió de hombros, incómoda.  
- No iba contra la ley. No sabía lo que tenían en mente.  
- No es solo ellos - Quinn dijo con su imperturbable suave voz - Sabes que hay rumores sobre un primo tuyo... James Rasmussen. La gente dice que se enamoró de una chica humana. Que ella estaba muriéndose y decidió cambiarla sin permiso…  
_Corinne_ se quitó la capucha y se enderezó.  
- Nunca escucho los rumores - Dijo bruscamente - Además, ese no es el problema ahora mismo. ¿Verdad?  
- No. El problema son tus hermanas y el lío en el que están metidas. Y de si tú puedes hacer lo necesario para terminar con ello.  
- No te preocupes Quinn. Puedo ocuparme de esto.  
- Pero si me preocupo, _Corinne_. No sé cómo me convenciste para venir aquí.  
- No lo hice. Perdiste una partida de póker.  
- Y tú hiciste trampas - Quinn estaba mirando en la distancia, con los ojos oscuros entrecerrados, la boca una linea recta - Creo que deberíamos decírselo a los Ancianos - Dijo de pronto - Es la única forma de saber que se va a investigar.  
- No veo por qué hay que ser tan concienzudo. Solo llevan aquí unas pocas horas.  
- Tus hermanas solo llevan aquí unas horas. Tu tía lleva viviendo aquí cuanto tiempo, ¿Diez años?"  
- ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi tía, Quinn?  
- Su marido era un traidor. Ella es una traidora ahora por animar a esas chicas a escaparse. Y quién sabe lo que habrá estado haciendo los últimos die años. Quien sabe a cuantos humanos les ha contado sobre nosotros y nuestro estilo de vida.  
_Corinne_ se encogió de hombros, examinando sus uñas.  
- Quizás no se lo ha dicho a nadie.  
- Y Quizás se lo ha dicho a la ciudad entera.  
- Quinn - _Corinne_ dijo pacientemente, hablando como si estuviera con un niño pequeño - Si mi tía ha roto nuestras leyes, tiene que morir. Por el honor de la familia. Cualquier cosa que hagan me afecta.  
- Con eso puedo contar - Quinn dijo - Tú propio interés. Siempre cuidas de ti misma, ¿Verdad?  
- ¿No lo hace todo el mundo?  
- No todo el mundo es tan abierta sobre ello - Hubo una pausa, entonces Quinn dijo - ¿Y qué pasa con tus hermanas?  
- ¿Qué les pasa?  
- ¿Podrás matarlas si es necesario?  
_Corinne_ ni parpadeó.  
- Por supuesto. Si es necesario. Por el honor de la familia.  
- Si han dejado escapar algo sobre nosotros...  
- No son estúpidas.  
- Son inocentes. Quizás las engañen. Eso es lo que pasa cuando vives aislado de los humanos normales. Nunca aprendes lo malvados que pueden ser.  
- Bueno, nosotros sabemos lo astutos que pueden ser - Dijo _Corinne_, sonriendo - Y qué hacer con ellos.  
Por primera vez Quinn sonrió, una sonrisa casi adorable.  
- Sí, conozco tu opinión sobre eso. Está bien. Dejaré que te ocupes de eso. No necesito decirte que revises todos los humanos con los que hayan entrado en contacto. Haz un buen trabajo y quizás puedas salvar el honor de tu familia.  
- Sin mencionar un embarazoso juicio público.  
- Regresaré en una semana. Si no tienes las cosas bajo control, iré a ver a los Ancianos. Y no me refiero a los Ancianos de la Familia Redfern. Iré hasta el mismo Consejo si hace falta.  
- Oh, vale - Dijo _Corinne_ - Sabes, realmente tienes que buscarte alguna afición, Quinn. Ve a cazar o algo. Estás demasiado reprimido.  
Quinn ignoró eso y dijo brevemente.  
- ¿Sabes por dónde empezar?  
- Claro. Las chicas están… justo…allí abajo - _Corinne_ se giró hacia el este. Con un ojo cerrado, hizo un cero con sus dedos sobre el parche de luz que había en el horizone. En la granja Petrova. Revisaré también la ciudad, e iré a buscar al insecto más próximo.


	4. Chapter 4: Llegó mi hora

**Me gustan las historias completas, así que si lees está no la encontraras un día a medias. Tengo un lema, y ese es _Todo o Nada_. Así de simple, léeme hoy para continuarme mañana...**

* * *

Lo que cambiaban las cosas en un día.  
De alguna forma, en el calor de agosto al día siguiente, Sasuke no conseguía tomarse en serio ir a ver si la Sra. O estaba viva.  
Era demasiado ridículo.  
Además, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, la escuela empezaba en dos semanas. Al principio de Junio había estado seguro de que el verano duraría para siempre y de que nunca diría _Wow, este verano se ha pasado muy rápido_. Y ahí estaba, en mitad de agosto y diciendo _"Wow, ha pasado muy rápido." _  
Necesito ropa, pensó Sasuke. Y una nueva mochila, y cuadernos, y algunos de esos bolígrafos negros. Y necesito que Naruto compre todo eso también, porque no lo hará él solo y mi madre nunca le obligará.  
Mi madre era su madrastra. Era Belga y muy hermosa, con el pelo negro y fino y brillantes ojos negros también.  
Era solo dieciséis años mayor que Sasuke, y parecía incluso más joven. Era la criada cuando la abuela de Sasuke se puso enferma hace dieciséis años. A Naruto le gustaba, pero era una mala sustituta de su madre, y yo terminaba ocupándome de Naruto siempre.  
Así que no tengo tiempo de ir a ver a la Sra. O.  
Pasó el día dando vueltas, viendo que comprar. No fue hasta la hora de cenar cuando pensó de nuevo en la Sra. O.  
Estaba ayudando a quitar los platos del comedor, donde solían cenar en familia delante de la televisión, cuando su padre dijo.  
- Escuché algo hoy sobre Todd y Vic Kimble.  
- Esos perdedores - Murmuró Sasuke.  
Naruto dijo:  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tuvieron un tipo de accidente en la carretera, entre Hazel Green y Beaver Creek.  
- ¿Un accidente de coche? - Dijo Naruto.  
- Bueno, ahí está la cosa - Dijo su padre - Aparentemente el coche no tenía daños externos, pero ambos pensaron que habían tenido un accidente. Aparecieron en casa pasada la medianoche y dijeron que algo les había pasado, pero que no sabían qué. Estuvieron desaparecidos unas horas - Miró a Naruto y a Sasuke - ¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?  
- ¡Han sido los OVNIS! - Dijo Naruto inmediatamente, poniéndose en postura de discutir y dejando su plato.  
- Los OVNIS no existen - Dijo Sasuke - ¿Sabes cuánto tendrían que viajar para llegar hasta aquí? El mismo tiempo que le tomaría a tu inteligencía en llegar, una eternidad. Y eso no existe. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que inventarse cosas tan estupidas? - Se detuvo. Su familia lo miraba de forma extraña - A decir verdad a Todd y Vic probablemente les dieron una paliza - Dijo él, y puso su plato en el fregadero. Su padre hizo una mueca. Su madre apretó los labios. Naruto se rió.  
- En un sentido muy literal - Dijo - Esperemos.  
Fue cuando Sasuke iba hacia el comedor cuando lo atacó un pensamiento. La carretera de Chiloquin estaba a las afueras de Kahneta, la carretera en la que estaba su casa. La carretera en la que vivía la Sra. O. Solo había a cuatro kilómetros entre la casa Petrova y Chiloquin. No podía haber una conexión. A no ser que las chicas estuvieran enterrando al hombre verde que había abducido a Todd y a Vic. Pero lo molestaba. Dos cosas extrañas pasando en la misma noche, en la misma zona. En una pequeña y dormida ciudad en la que nunca pasaba nada.  
Ya sé, llamaré a la Sra. O. Y estará bien, y eso demostrará que todo está bien, y podré reírme sobre este asunto. Pero nadie respondió en la casa Petrova. El teléfono sonó y sonó. Nadie respondió y el contestador no saltó. Sasuke colgó sintiéndose extrañado pero tranquilo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.  
Pesco a Naruto cuando iba escaleras arriba.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo.  
- Mira, si esto es sobre tu walkman…  
- ¿Eh? Es sobre algo que tenemos que hacer esta noche - Sasuke lo miró - ¿Qué le pasa a mi walkman?  
- Uh, nada. Nada de nada.  
Sasuke gruñó pero lo dejó correr.  
- Escucha. Necesito que me ayudes. La otra noche vi algo extraño mientras estaba en la colina… - Le explicó las cosas lo más brevemente posible - Y ahora Todd y Vic.  
Naruto estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, mirándolo con algo que parecía lástima.  
- Sasuke, Sasuke - Dijo amablemente - Realmente estás loco, lo sabes.  
- ¿Quién es el que cree en hombrecitos verdes? No importa. Ire de todas formas esta noche.  
- ¿Para hacer qué?  
- Para revisar las cosas. Y si puedo averiguar lo que está enterrado en el jardín, me sentiré mucho mejor.  
- Quizás enterraron a un hombre de las nieves. La sede del gobierno en Klamaths nunca los encontró, sabes.  
- Naruto, me debes una por el walkman. Por lo que sea que le haya pasado.  
- Uh… - Naruto suspiró, entonces murmuró resignado - Vale, te lo debo. Pero te lo digo ahora mismo, tendras que hablar con esas chicas...  
- No tengo que hablar con ellas. Ni siquiera tengo que verlas. Hay algo más que quiero hacer.  
El sol estaba poniéndose. Habían hecho este camino cientos de veces para ir a la colina, la única diferencia era que Naruto llevaba un par de tijeras de podar y Sasuke había quitado el filtro rojo de su linterna.  
- Realmente no crees que hayan enterrado a la Sra. Opal.  
- No - Dijo Sasuke cándidamente - Solo quiero poner el mundo de nuevo en su lugar.  
- ¿Qué quieres qué?  
- Ya sabes, como tienes una visión del mundo, pero a veces te preguntas, Oh Dios mio, ¿y si fuera diferente? Como, ¿Qué pasa si soy adoptado y la gente que creo que son mis padres no lo son? Y si fuera verdad, cambiaría todo, y por un minuto no sabes lo que es real. Bueno, así me siento ahora mismo, y quiero librarme de esa sensación. Quiero mi viejo mundo de vuelta.  
- ¿Sabes lo que da miedo? - Naruto dijo - Que creo que lo comprendo.  
Para cuando llegaron a la granja Petrova, ya era de noche. Ante ellos, al este, la estrella Arcturus parecía colgar sobre la granja, brillando en tonalidades rojizas.  
Sasuke no se molestó en empujar la puerta. Fue hacia el matorral donde la verja estaba caída. Sasuke pensó que las ruecas y vieiras le daban un aire excéntrico. Ahora, estaba mirando una de las ventanas del segundo piso, una sombra se movía dentro. Es bueno, pensó Sasuke. Al menos sé que alguien está en casa.  
Naruto empezó a retroceder mientras él empezaba a andar por el camino que llevaba a la casa.  
- Dijiste que no hablariamos con ellas.  
- Puedes esconderte. Mira, ¿Porqué no tomas estas tijeras y vas por la parte de atrás…?  
- Y miro la tumba del hombre de las nieves mientras, ¿Quizás excavar un poco? No lo creo.  
- Vale - Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente - Entonces escóndete en algún lugar y espera que no te vean cuando te acerques a la puerta. Al menos con las tijeras tendrías una excusa para estar en la parte trasera.  
Naruto le dedicó una amarga mirada y sabía que había ganado. Cuando empezó a irse, Naruto dijo de pronto:  
- Sasuke, ten cuidado.  
Sasuke agitó una mano sin girarse.  
Cuando estaba fuera de vista, Sasuke llamó a la puerta. Entonces llamó al timbre, no era un verdadero timbre era más bien un llamador. Podía escuchar el eco en el interior, pero nadie salió. Tocó de nuevo con más autoridad. Cada minuto esperaba que la puerta se abriera y que la Sra. O, pequeña, con voz grave, de pelo azulado y vestida con un viejo vestido de algodón, estuviera al otro lado. Pero no sucedió. Nadie salió.  
Sasuke dejó de ser educado y empezó a tocar con una mano y llamar al timbre con la otra. En algún momento entre la locura de llamadas, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. Su mundo entero estaba cambiando. La vieja loca raramente abandonaba la casa. Siempre respondía a la puerta. Y Sasuke había visto con sus propios ojos que había alguien en la casa.  
¿Entonces por qué no respondían? El corazón de Sasuke estaba acelerado. Tenía el sentimiento incómodo de que se le retorcía el estómago.  
Debería irme de aquí. Llamar al sheriff Akers. Cosas así son su trabajo. Pero era complicado confiar en el padre de Todd. Concentró su frustración en la puerta. Que se abrió. De golpe. Sasuke primero golpeó el aire y por un instante entró en pánico, miedo a lo desconocido.  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
La voz era suave y nivelada. La chica era simplemente hermosa. Lo que Sasuke no habia visto desde la mitad de la colina era que la chica del pelo castaño tenía los ojos avellanada, sus rasgos estaban bien modelados, su alta y esbelta figura era grácil.  
- Tú eres Alexia - Dijo él, recordando el pobre balbuceo de Naruto en la colina.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
No podía ser nadie más; nunca había visto a nadie que se pareciera más a un espíritu del bosque.  
- Tu tía me habló de ti. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Vivo un poco más allá, probablemente viste mi casa de camino aquí.  
Alexia parecía evasiva. Tenía una cara dulce y severa; y la piel parecía tan suave como los pétalos de una flor, pensó Sasuke  
- Entonces - dijo - quería darles la bienvenida al vecindario, decir hola, ver si necesitan algo.  
Alexia ahora parecía menos severa; casi sonrió y sus marrones ojos parecieron más cálidos.  
- Que amable por tu parte. En serio. Ojala necesitáramos algo… pero a decir verdad estamos bien.  
Sasuke notó, que de la manera más educada posible, que Alexia estaba evitando conversar. Bruscamente lanzó un nuevo tema de conversación.  
- Son tres chicas, ¿verdad? ¿Van a ir a la escuela de aquí?  
- Mis hermanas sí.  
- Qué bien. Se la podré enseñar. Este año empezaré el último curso - Otro tema, rápido, pensó Sasuke - Entonces, ¿les gusta Briar Creek? Seguramente es más tranquilo de lo que estan acostumbradas.  
- Oh, estaba muy tranquilo cuando llegamos - Dijo Alexia - Pero nos gusta, es un lugar maravilloso. Los arboles, los pequeños animales… - Se detuvo.  
- Sí, esos pequeños animales - Dijo Sasuke. Ve al grano, le decía su voz interior. Su lengua parecía velcro. Finalmente dijo - Entonces, ¿Cómo está su tía?  
- Está bien.  
Ese instante de indecisión era todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Sus viejas sospechas, su viejo pánico, regresaron de nuevo. Haciéndolo sentirse frío, como un cuchillo hecho de hielo.  
Dijo, con una voz casi confiado y coloquial:  
- Bueno, ¿Podría hablar con ella un minuto? ¿Te importa? Es que tengo algo importante que decirle… - trató de entrar en la casa.  
Alexia siguió bloqueándole el paso.  
- Oh, lo siento. Pero bueno, ahora mismo no es posible.  
- Oh, ¿Tiene una de sus migrañas? La he visto antes dentro de su casa - Dijo Sasuke reprimiendo una risa.  
- No, no es una migraña - Dijo Alexia amablemente - La verdad es que se ha ido durante unos días.  
- ¿Ido?  
- Lo sé - Alexia puso una mueca mostrando que era extraño - decidió tomarse unos días libres. Unas pequeñas vacaciones.  
- Pero, dios, justo cuando llegam ustedes - La voz de Sasuke era quebradiza.  
- Bueno, sabes, sabía que nos ocuparíamos de la casa en su lugar. Por eso esperó hasta que llegáramos.  
- Pero, porque… - Sasuke dijo de nuevo. Sintió un espasmo en su garganta - ¿Dijo a donde se iba?  
- Uhm, al norte, a la costa. No estoy segura del nombre de la ciudad.  
- Pero… A Sasuke le falló la voz. Márchate, le decía su voz interior. Ahora era el momento de ser educado, cauteloso. Ir más allá sería mostrarle a la chica que ella sabía que algo no cuadraba con esa historia. Y ya que había algo que iba mal, quizás la chica fuera peligrosa… y lo metiera a él en una bolsa plastica.  
Era complicado de creer mientras miraba la dulce cara de Alexia. No parecía peligrosa. Pero entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo más. Alexia iba descalza. Sus pies eran tan pálidos como el resto de su cuerpo, pero enormes. Algo en ellos, la forma en que estaban puestos o la gran definición de sus dedos, le hacía imaginárselos corriendo. A una velocidad salvaje y primaria. Incluso detrás de él. Cuando miró hacia arriba, había otra chica al lado de Alexia. La que tenía el pelo dorado. Su piel era lechosa, y sus ojos amarillentos.  
- Esta es America - Dijo Alexia.  
- Sí - Sasuke dijo. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando fijamente. Y notó, un momento después, que tenía miedo. America entera le hacía pensar en algo salvaje y primarios movimientos. La chica andaba como si estuviera volando.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo America.  
- Él es Sasuke - Dijo Alexia, su voz todavía era agradable - Vive en la carretera más abajo. Vino a ver a la tía Opal.  
- Solo para ver si necesitaban algo - Añadió Sasuke rápidamente - Somos los únicos vecinos - Cambió de estrategia, estaba pensando. Mirando a America, creía en el peligro. Ahora todo lo que quería era evitar que estas chicas supusieran lo que él pensaba.  
- ¿Eres un amigo de la tía Opal? - America preguntó dulcemente. Sus ojos amarillos examinaron a Sasuke, de arriba abajo.  
- Sí, vengo algunas veces. A ayudarla con… - Oh, dios no digas jardín - las cabras. Supongo que les dijo que había que sacarles la leche cada doce horas.  
La expresión de Alexia cambió drásticamente. El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró. La vieja loca nunca, nunca, nunca se marcharía sin dejar instrucciones precisas sobre sus cabras.  
Por supuesto que sí - Dijo Alexia suavemente, un instante más tarde.  
A Sasuke le sudaban las palmas de las manos. America no había apartado su fija, constante e imparcial mirada de él. Como un pájaro acechando a su presa.  
- Bueno, se hace tarde y supongo que tienen cosas que hacer. Debería irme.  
Sasuke debía buscar a Naruto y correr de ahí. lo sabía. Aunque no tenía ida de como salvarse de Alexia, la corredora.  
Alexia y America se miraron una a la otra. Ambas miraron a Sasuke, con los ojos canela y dorados fijos intensamente en él. Sasuke supo lo que sucedería a continuación, y tuvo la sensación de que su estómago se revolvía de nuevo.  
- Oh, no te vayas todavía - Dijo America dulcemente - ¿Porqué no pasas adentro?


End file.
